Fantasías de la Vida
by Monika Cullen
Summary: Ha Bella le mataron sus padres cuando apenas tenia 8 años y su hermano desaparecio el mismo dia que decidieron huir para que no los asesinaran a ellos. un día conoce a un chico, se enamora de el, pero ella es una pordiosera. Mal summary Todos humanos.
1. Mi Historia

FANTASIAS DE LA VIDA

Capitulo 1: Mi Historia.

Hola, me llamo Bella Swan, tengo oficialmente 19 pues hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños y no estoy muy contenta que digamos ya que no veo a mi hermano Emmett hace 11 largos años, se preguntaran quién soy? Pues basta con decirles que no soy una chica normal…. Soy una….. Como suelen decirlo las personas, una pordiosera.

Mi vida no ha sido la mejor, por lo menos puedo presumir que algún día tuve una familia, pues mataron a mis padres cuando solo tenía 8 años, y mi hermano mayor Emmett que tenía 10 años desapareció. les contare un poco de mis triste historia: naci en una familia humilde, sin muchos recursos pero muy unida, mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan eran las mejores personas al lado de mi hermano Emmett 2 años mayor que yo, nos queríamos muchísimo fui creciendo rodeada de amor hasta que llego ese fatídico 13 de septiembre de 1995 día de mi cumpleaños número 8, me encontraba en el parque que quedaba al lado de mi casa con mi hermano, estábamos jugando a los pasteles de lodo me divertía mucho con Em así lo solía llamar era el mejor hermano que pude tener lo quería muchísimo y aunque la diferencia de edad no era muy grande el me protegía más que a su vida. Seguimos jugando un rato pero comenzó a anochecer y decidimos volver a casa, vivíamos en una diminuta habitación que era para 2 personas pero nos las arreglamos para que cupieran 4. Al llegar vimos las luces apagadas lo cual nos extraño mama nunca apagaba las luces en la noche solo lo hacía cuando ya era hora de dormir y no creíamos que se hubiera acostado con nosotros afuera, pero pensamos que tal vez hubo un problema con el servicio de la luz y la habrían quitado por un rato así que subimos, al entrar Em prendió la luz y fue para nuestra gran sorpresa que si funcionaba pero no le prestamos mucha atención porque una gran preocupación nos invadió cuando vimos manchas de sangre estas llevaban al único baño de la habitación así que decidimos entrar tal vez mama se había cortado y se había ido a lavar la herida pero cuando abrimos la puerta vimos a nuestros padres tirados en el suelo con un charco lleno de sangre debajo de ellos papa había recibido una bala en el pecho que al parecer le llego al corazón y mama uno en la cabeza, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo mis padres yacían muertos frente a mí, era algo muy irreal pues a pesar de mi corta edad conocía muy bien el significado de la palabra muerte. No se podía decir más, mis padres fueron asesinados… Yo no sabía qué hacer comencé a llorar inconsolablemente, ellos eran lo único que teníamos, los únicos familiares que teníamos en este mundo, pues al parecer no teníamos ni tíos, ni abuelos, ni primos ni a nadie. Me tire al lado del cadáver de mi madre aun estaba caliente y eso me asusto un poco pues significaba que el asesino había estado hace poco tiempo aquí. Seguí tirada en el suelo llorando durante un tiempo, Emmett parecía estar en shock no hablaba, no se movía no hacía nada más que respirar, ni siquiera parpadeaba temía que algo malo le pudiera pasar y me quedaría sola para siempre así que entre sollozos le llame:

_E..Emmett! por…por..favor muévete… no me dejes sola… -_No podía hablar claramente mi pequeña mente no lograba procesar tantos sucesos ocurridos pero deje de pensar en todo cuando Em dio unos pasos hacia el frente y agarro una nota que estaba en el espejo la leyó:  
><em>Huyan rápido niños, pronto volveré y les hare lo mismo que les hice a sus padres, les estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir porque su querido padre antes de morir me lo pidió y pues me pareció un poco injusto no cumplirle su último deseo así que corran o los alcanzare…. –<em>cuando mi hermano termino de leer se me puso la piel de gallina nos estaban diciendo que nos matarían si no huíamos, yo no quería morir… pero no pude pensar más porque Emmett me grito:

_Bella corre, ve por algo de comida a la cocina yo iré por algunas prendas de ropa, nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente, no dejare que te pase nada…. _–Obedecí a lo que me dijo Emmett corrí a la cocina mientras él se dirigía a la pequeña cómoda con una maleta… abrí la alacena pero no había ni una migaja de pan, estaba absolutamente vacía… al parecer mi mama aun no había hecho ninguna compra, pero sabia donde ponía el dinero así que corrí de nuevo a la cama levante el colchón mientras veía como Emmett metía apresuradamente ropa a la maleta. Alce lo mas que pude el pesado mueble y vi la carterita de mama la tome rápidamente y solté el colchón, la abrí desesperadamente y vi que había unos cuantos dólares los volví a meter y me eche la carterita al bolsillo de mi pantalón manchado de sangre… ya había cumplido la misión que me mando Emmett mientras el terminaba de empacar podía hacer algo o recoger algunas cosas, así que me dirigí a paso rápido al baño donde sabia que encontraría a mis padres, me agache abrace a mi mama pues sabía que nunca más lo podría hacer… nunca más recibiría sus caricias, sus besos, sus consejos… ya no tendría la dulce mirada de sus ojos azules nunca más los vería brillar…. Ya todo estaba acabado, no sabía que haría con mi vida tal vez acabaría en la calle y eso era lo que precisamente me pasaría…. Después me levante y fui hasta donde estaba mi padre le di un dulce beso a su cuerpo ya frio comencé a llorar mi padre había sido el mejor papa del mundo, no podía creer que ya lo hubiera perdido ya no sentiría su protección ya no sentiría sus brazos cargándome, ya nunca más escucharía escuchar esas palabras que siempre me hacían sonreír –_Mi niña sabes cuánto te quiero? _Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo dijo tenía 5 años también me dijo que si llegaba a faltar siempre estaría conmigo, parecía como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir:

FLASH BACK

_-Papi tengo una duda, porque tengo los ojos cafés oscuros viendo que los tuyos son claros y los de mama azules?_

_-Hay hijita, para mí son los ojos más bellos del mundo, y lo digo enserio, nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos._

_- eso es verdad papi? Mis ojos son tan lindos?_

_- no solamente tus ojos pequeña, todo en ti es precioso, eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, mi niña sabes cuánto te quiero?_

_- mmm, no, cuanto papi! Cuanto!_

_- más que a mi vida Bella, por ti y tu hermano daría todo, ustedes son la razón de mi existir. No sé qué haría en un mundo en el que no estuvieran , y si algún día llego a faltar, no olvides Bella que donde quiera que este, estaré contigo, cuidándote y protegiéndote, nunca te dejare sola y sé que tu nunca me olvidaras…._

_- te quiero mucho papi_

_- y yo a ti bebe._

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Hay mi papa, cuanto lo quería, y cuanto lo iba a extrañar, después de recordar ese momento me levante les mande un beso a los dos y les dije: _los amo, donde quiera que estén siempre los llevare en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón…_

Hoy que Emmett me llamaba así que Salí corriendo, no quería que el asesino llegara antes de que pudiéramos escapar, tome rápidamente una foto de mama y papa con nosotros dos la metí en mi mochila, Emmett me jalo el brazo y salimos disparados como balas me llevo hasta un callejón alejado de nuestra casa que ya nunca más seria nuestro hogar y me lanzo un vestido violeta con pequeñas flores me lo había dado mi papa cuando cumplí 7 un año atrás, cuando sí estuvieron conmigo… me cambie rápidamente y Emmett hecho mi ropa manchada de sangre a un tarro de basura, me tomo de la mano de nuevo y salimos caminando apresuradamente, caminamos por horas hasta que hambrienta ya estaba demasiado y cansada como para seguir así que Emmett decidió parar, se detuvo en un parque muy bonito, ya me sentía segura estábamos bastante lejos de casa como para que el asesino nos encontrara. Mi estomago rugía salvajemente no había comido nada desde las 12:00pm cuando mama que aun estaba viva nos sirvió el almuerzo era un almuerzo muy especial y deliciosa era carne con un arroz mixto que mama había aprendido a cocinar desde que era una niñita, me enseño a mí la receta y sabia que algo me había dejado mi madre para poder presumir, siempre preparaba este arroz cuando estábamos en una fecha especial como el cumpleaños de alguno de nosotros o en navidades y pascua… en vez del pastel o de la cena de media noche comíamos ese arroz que era delicioso… solo pensar en ese arroz hizo rugir de nuevo a mi estomago con furia, parecía que todas las personas que estaban en el parque lo oyeron porque se nos quedaban mirando, Emmett también tenía hambre así que me ordeno quedarme quieta en esa banca mientras él iba a comprar algo, obedecí y me quede ahí, pero iba anocheciendo y Emmett no regresaba, pasaron las horas y no había ni rastro de él, después de esperarlo por más de 3 horas se vino a mi mente lo peor, que el asesino había encontrado a Em y lo había matado como había hecho con mis padres y venia en busca mía, me asuste mucho me levante y comencé a correr como una loca, corrí y corrí en ese momento se desapareció el hambre, el cansancio solo pensaba que no quería morir, no sabía que había pasado con mi hermano pero estaba casi segura de lo que mi mente me decía, ahora estaba sola, no tenia ha nadie… después de mantener mi trota por lo menos 2 horas, pare sentía que me iba a caer, que me desmayaría ,no aguantaba más, me senté en una banca que había al frente mío y caí dormida… no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me desperté en la mañana, le pregunte a un par de personas la hora y me dijeron que las 11:35 am vaya! Había dormido mucho, pero claramente me sentía mejor, tenia nuevas energías lo único que me agobiaba era la abrumadora hambre que sentía, ya iba a cumplir 24 horas de que no probaba un bocado, pero se me olvido el hambre cuando recordé lo de mi hermano y también recordé que cuando arranque a correr había dejado el equipaje con las maletas, y el dinero se lo había llevado el, lo único que tenia era mi pequeña mochila colgada en mis hombros con algunas fotografías de lo que fue mi familia y mi chaqueta rosa… absolutamente nada mas… y ahora como iba a comer un pastel de chocolate… ? Que me iba a poner? Todas esas preguntas me agobiaban hasta que pase en frente de un restaurante llamado –Gustoso- había un delicioso postre de chocolate exhibiéndose en la gran ventana de vidrio, se me hizo agua boca, en mi corta vida nunca había probado lo quería y mucho, pero no iba a robar, soy una persona buena nunca en mis 19 años de existencia le he quitado algo a alguien lo miraba atentamente cuando un señor de estatura mediana, bastante gordo con un delantal y gorro de chef, que tenía un bigote muy gracioso me saludo:

_Hola pequeña, que haces por aquí? Y tus papas? –_los recordé, y me daba mucha tristeza mis ojos se cristalizaron he iba comenzar a llorar pero le respondí no quería ser descortés con el señor que amablemente se preocupo por mi…

_Mis papas, mis papas están muertos… -_Dije mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por mi mejillas… mientras seguía observando fijamente el pastel.

_Ho! Y que les ha pasado? Y donde está la persona con quien vienes? Qué edad tienes bomboncito?_

_Pues respondiendo a sus preguntas, ayer cuando llegue de jugar con mi hermano Emmett los encontré tirados en el baño llenos de sangre les había disparado, y en el espejo había una nota que decía que el asesino venia por nosotros que corriéramos que mi padre había dicho que nos diera una oportunidad de escapar así que yo y mi hermano escapamos. No vengo con nadie, estoy sola en este mundo no tengo familia y tengo 8 años, precisamente los cumplí ayer –_Dije, ya no aguante mas, las lagrimas luchaban por salir y al final salieron, comencé a llorar el señor me levanto en sus brazos yo me aferre a él, mientras él me daba palmaditas en mi espalda, era un señor muy bueno… me llevo adentro del restaurante pasamos una puerta entramos a una acogedora casita, al llegar dijo:

_Carmela, ven aquí rápido, mira a esta pobre niña.. –_al decir esto vi a una señora muy parecida al señor también era gordita y su cara derramaba amabilidad, cariño y confianza… al verme se asombro mucho y dijo:

_Hay pobre angelito, mira como estas de raspada porque lloras? Qué te pasa cariñito? –_Hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que mis rodillas estaban llenas de moretones y raspones… me había caído varias veces mientras corría pero el miedo no me hizo sentir dolor pero ahora si dolía y mucho y comencé a llorar a un mas fuerte… entonces el señor me paso a los brazos de la señora y esta me llevo hacia arriba, entramos en una habitación muy acogedora las paredes estaban pintadas de color lila muy hermosas, ay estaba llena de juguetes, peluches muñecas hermosas, la cobertura de la cama que era supremamente blandita era de color rosa, era tan cómoda que al sentir la suave tela y lo blandita que era mis músculos se relajaron sentí un leve dolor bueno en la espalda, por fin estaba relajada, dormir en una banca no ayuda mucho se sentía también que unos minutos me quede dormida.

*****************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO******************************************************

**Hola chicos, que cuentan? bueno, no me aguante escribir esta historia, la tenia rondando en mi cabeza desde el martes en la noche, es un poco triste, pero ya veran que tiene un final feliz :) este es el primer capitulo, en verdad se me salieron un par de lagrimas leyéndolo, soy muy sentimental, y creeran que estoy loca por llorar con mis propias obras, pero así soy, sensible hasta morir, bueno Bella tiene 19 pero esta narrando su historia, en el otro capitulo se narrara otro pedazo de historia y algo de la vida de Bella, aun no se si poner la parte especial cuando aparece Edward, ya vere, Ok espero que les guste y el capitulo 4 de Amor a Primera Vista estara para mañana en la noche o para el sabado en la mañana... y pues como ya tengo la mitad del segundo capitulo de esta historia escrito, lo mas probable es que este para mañana, o a mas tardar el sabado aunque no creo, bueno garcias al cielo mañana es ¡VIERNES! y podre escribir hasta bien de noche así que mañana si el tiempo me lo permite tendran 2 capitulos uno de esta historia que se esta estrenando y el 4 de Amor a Primera Vista, bueno no olviden dejarme sus Reviews que me hacen feliz y me impulsan a seguir adelante... se que es un capi mas bien corto pero es el primero XD **

**los quiero**

**Nos estamos leyendo...**

**Monika Cullen **

**Besitos!**


	2. Nuevos Amigos

FANTASIAS DE LA VIDA

Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos.

Después de dormir un rato, en verdad no se cuanto me desperté, cuando mire donde me encontraba no lo podía creer, todo lo que había pasado era rea, no era un sueño, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la dulce señora entro con una bandeja de comida en las manos cuando me vio despierta sonrió y me dijo:  
><em>Hay mi niña. Veo que ya te despertaste, estas más tranquila?<em>

_Si, muchas gracias señora, es muy amable -_ en verdad nunca había conocido unas personas tan amables como lo eran ellos, por lo general la gente nos despreciaba por nuestras ropas sucias pero no nos importaba, teníamos el amor de nuestros papas, que ahora desgraciadamente ya no estaban conmigo, y aun peor, había perdido a mi hermano.

_Bueno preciosa, debes estar muriéndote de hambre, así que te traje algo de cenar, mas tarde o mañana si lo deseas me puedes contar tu historia, si estas perdida podemos poner una denuncia para que busquen a tus papas… _

_Cenar? Acaso que horas son? –_ Pregunte algo confundida, había llegado aquí al medio día, no podía ser posible haber dormido hasta la noche, o si?

_Querida, son las 7:00, como podrás ver dormiste 7 horas, de seguro estabas muy cansada…. Bueno te dejo cenar cuando termines si quieres hablar con nosotros estaremos abajo… buen provecho._

_Muchas Gracias, estoy muy hambrienta… -_ dicho esto la amable señora se acerco y me dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, era una cena muy suculenta , se componía de un caldo de pollo, un plato de arroz con verduras y lo mejor de todo, la fabulosa torta de chocolate que tanto había deseado… no podía esperar a comer, tenía tanta hambre, así que sin esperar más tome la bandeja y la puse en mi regazo, la señora que por cierto no sabía cómo se llamaba, ya había salido de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso, pensé todo esto mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de sopa, esta deliciosa, me dirigí al arroz y me metí una gran cucharada a la boca, sentía que esta era demasiado chiquita para el gran hambre que tenia, en 5 minutos ya había acabado con la sopa y el arroz lo que me quedaba era un jugo natural de mora y la apetitosa torta de chocolate, tome el vaso de jugo y en 3 sorbos grandes me lo bebí todo, tome la diminuta cucharita y partí un pedazo la torta, nunca había probado algo tan rico, estaba estupendo, no pude parar de comer ni un segundo, en pocos segundos el plato no tenía ni rastro de lo que fue la torta mas deliciosa del mundo, estaba llena, me sentía excelentemente, me levante de la cama y tome la bandeja di unos pasos hacia la puerta y Salí, me llevo a un corredor, de un piso de madera brillante al lado izquierdo de la habitación de donde había salido había dos más, supuse que una era el baño y la otra el cuarto de los señores, y a mi lado derecho estaban unas escaleras en caracol, decidí bajar y me encontré la misma sala amplia y sofisticada, era hermosa, no había podido detallarla muy bien pues estaba hambrienta y llorando, pero ahora que la veía bien, era divina, me fije que el televisor estaba prendido pero no había nadie hay, vi un arco y escuche el ruido del agua correr, de seguro hay era la cocina, me acerqué, hay estaba la señora lavando unos trastos, puse mi bandeja al lado del lavadero y la señora me miro me sonrió y dijo:  
><em>vaya, vaya, te lo has comido todo, enserio tenias hambre…<em>

_Si, es que estaba delicioso, usted cocina muy rico señora…_

_No me digas señora cariño, me llamo Carmela –_Ahora que lo recuerdo, el señor había mencionado ese nombre, pero estaba tan afligida para pensar que no le preste mucha atención.

_Bueno, y como se llama el señor?_

_Se llama José…_

_No sé si será descortés, pero les podría decir abuelitos? Es que nunca tuve unos y ustedes se parecen mucho a los que soñé…_

_Claro! Nada nos haría más felices, eres una niña muy bonita y tierna, te pareces mucho a Sophie nuestra nieta…_

_Mmm tienen una nieta? _

_Si, de hecho la habitación donde estaba era de ella... – _La expresión de mi nueva abuelita se descompuso.

-_Bueno y porque no está?_

_- Querida, por cierto no se tu nombre, mas adelante me tendrás que contar, bueno mi nieta desapareció hace 3 años, fue a un paseo con sus compañeritos de escuela pero de un momento a otro desapareció, la buscamos por todos lados pero nunca la encontramos…. Tenía 6 años…._

_-Hay perdone… no lo sabia_

_-Tranquila nena sé que no lo sabías, bueno cuéntame cómo te llamas? Aun no se mucho de ti…_

_-Haaa, pues me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero Bella…_

_-Qué lindo nombre nieta… Bueno ahora dime como se llaman tus padres? Estas perdida?_

_-Este…. A mis papas los mataron ayer… _

_-Hay! Dios mío! nena, y quien hizo eso? Como te diste cuenta? _

_-pues…. Al llegar a casa después de jugar con mi hermano los encontramos tirados en el piso del baño, les dispararon, y el asesino venia por nosotros porque encontramos una carta donde decía que escapáramos que vendría por nosotros…_

_-Que tragedia… y tu hermano? Donde esta? Qué edad tiene?_

_-Mi hermano… desapareció… está conmigo pero se fue a comprar algo para comer…y… no volvió tenía 10 años…_

_-Hay pobre niño… pero todavía hay esperanza… no todo está perdido…._

_- Tienes razón abuelita… te quiero. –_A pesar de conocer a estos dulces ancianos hace apenas unas horas, ya los quería, los sentía parte de mi familia, abrace a mi abuelita y subí.

Paso el tiempo, la familia Stevens me acepto en su familia, el cuarto que era de su nieta Sophie paso a ser mi nuevo cuarto, me divertía mucho, a veces al medio día cuando llegaban muchos clientes al restaurante yo le ayudaba a mi abuelito, era la mesera pequeña, y me ganaba una pequeña propina. Todos los días exactamente a las 8:00am y 5:00pm salíamos a buscar a Emmett y cuando volvíamos me daban mi postre favorito, la torta de chocolate que desde el primer día que la vi me encanto, y pues la que hacia esa torta no era nada más y nada menos que mi abuela, era la especialidad de la casa, a todo el pueblo le gustaba esa torta… pasaron los años, llego mi cumpleaños número 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 todos se celebraron con una gran fiesta a la que casi todo el vecindario asistía, habíamos hecho una mentirilla para que no hablaran mal de mí y era que yo era gemela de Sophie, que no había venido aquí porque mis supuestos papas nos habían dividido, yo según eso vivía con mis abuelos maternos y Sophie con los paternos… la gente nos creyó pues yo era bastante parecida a Sophie. Para mi cumpleaños número 15 me dieron un viaje a la playa. Recuerdo ese día, pues marco mi vida, me desperté muy emocionada pues hoy me daban mi regalo, corrí escaleras abajo y ahí estaban mis abuelos tenían una cofrecito me lo ofrecieron con un : _Feliz Cumpleaños Bells! _Me apresure a tomar la cajita, la abrí desesperadamente, y ahí estaba, el boleto para ir a la playa por una semana! Nunca había conocido el mar, ni esperaba hacerlo algún día, pero entre mis manos lo tenía, era grandioso, me dijeron que mañana a primera hora me dejarían en el aeropuerto así que me apresure a empacar, no pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba muy emocionada y no solo por conocer el mar, si no que mis abuelos me habían inscrito en un hotel de quinceañeros hay solo iban chicos y chicas de 15 años por lo tanto podría conocer más personas de mi edad y hacer amigas… aunque mis pensamientos fueron arruinados porque pensé en mi hermano ya tendría 17 años, donde estará? O quizás ya no exista en este mundo… seguí pensando hasta que dieron las 4:00 de la mañana me levante y me bañe muy rápido pues a las 5:00 tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las 4:30 salimos de casa nos subimos al coche y partimos, el viaje al aeropuerto duraba 15 minutos me quedarían 15 minutos más para comer algo pues no alcance en casa… llegamos, mis abuelos me llevaron a la cafetería me comí unas tostadas y un jugo, faltando 5 minutos me llevaron a la sala me entregaron a la azafata pues me habían recomendado, esta me llevo hasta la salida de aviones, me subí precisamente a las 5:03am despegar el avión, volar fue fantástico, veía las nubes y todo abajo mío se veía en miniatura pero no pude disfrutar del viaje en el avión porque pronto me quede dormida… la azafata me despertó cuando ella habíamos llegado y estábamos por aterrizar, cuando tocamos tierra las puertas se abrieron y la azafata me llamo un taxi que me llevaría hasta al hotel, me sube y en unos minutos llegamos, era un hotel gigantesco, tenia piscinas y todas sus habitaciones eran lujosas, me asignaron la habitación 501 pero lastimosamente la tendría que compartir con una chica pues había sobrecupo en el hotel y mis abuelos ordenaron tarde pero como cometieron el error de decirles que si había cupo les toco acomodarme colocando dos camas en la habitación. Abrí la puerta y vi a una chica bastante bajita, no parecía de 15, tenía el pelo negro y bastante corto sus puntas señalaban a distintas direcciones, era muy menudita, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia dejo de acomodar la ropa y volteo, era realmente hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes, su cara era tan… como describirlo, basta con decir que era una belleza extraordinaria, nada comparado a mi pero deje de pensar cuando la chica se abalanzo sobre mí, me abrazo más fuerte de lo que creía posible y me dijo:  
><em>-Tu debes ser Isabella Stevens! Mi compañera de habitación! –<em>Estaba n poco atolondrada, no todas las personas se abalanzan hacia un completo extraño, y también me asombro que me llamara Stevens, pero supongo que mis abuelos me registraron con su apellido… aun me cuidan del asesino…pero sin embargo logre responder.

_-Este…sí , soy yo, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella y tu eres? _

_-Hay! Claro, no me he presentado, me llamo Alice… Alice Cullen._

_-Pues qué bonito nombre Alice…_

_-Si lo sé, bueno, vienes con hermanos?_

_- mmm, no, no tengo hermanos…acaso tu si?_

_-Sí, vine con mi mellizo, Edward…_

_-Ho, debe ser interesante tener un mellizo…_

_-No lo creo, son muy molestones, y peor cuando son hombres… bueno cuéntame, cuando fue tu cumpleaños número 15?_

_-Ayer, y el tuyo?_

_- es mañana, estoy muy emocionada, sabes, algo bueno de los mellizos es que te dan buenos regalos…_

_- mmm claro… _

Alice siguió hablando, y yo respondí como autómata, si, ajam, claro, como no, mmm, es que estaba tan distraída pensando en ir a nadar, en como seria tener a mi hermano aquí… no dijo que algún día tuve un hermano porque… no lo sé… me daba tristeza admitir que mi hermano estaba perdido, pero bueno… después de un rato Alice hizo la pregunta que tanto espere:

_Oye! Quieres ir a nadar? _

_-Claro! –_Respondí con muchos ánimos-

- _OK ponte tu vestido de baño mientras les aviso a Edward, Rosalie y Jasper…_

_- Quien es Rosalie y Jasper?_

_- Amm, son unos amigos de la familia, tienen 15 años igual… _

_- mmm, como que todos tus amigos tienen 15._

_- No exactamente, mi hermano E... –_Las palabras de Alice fueron interrumpidas porque una chica rubia muy hermosa de ojos azules y un cuerpo espectacular entro acompañada de un chico con las misma características venían en traje de baño, la chica tenía un sombrero, unas gafas de sol y una bolsa grande con productos para la piel toallas en cuanto al chico tenía una pelota de playa entre las manos… en cuanto nos vio la chica dijo:

_Vaya! Ya llego la compañera de Alice, Isabella verdad?_

_-Si, pero le gusta que le digan Bella –_Alice me robo las palabras de la boca…

-_Ha pues qué bueno! Ahora seremos las mejores amigas, pero quiero ir a tomar el sol, alguien quiere venir?_

_- De hecho nosotros íbamos para ala… esperamos tantito nos cambiamos y vamos a llamar a Edward…_

_- Ok, pero te advierto que ese aguafiestas no va a venir, ya lo invitamos pero dijo que no, que quería descansar del viaje…._

_- Hay Rose, ya verás que le pongo la carita de perrito abandonado y lo veremos afuera en la playa disfrutando…_

_- Jajaja tú tienes todo planeado…_

_- Si, soy la mejor, pero déjanos ir a cambiar_

_- Ok loca…_

Después de esto Alice me jalo al baño con la maleta, saque mi vestido de baño color azul oscuro y me lo puse, Alice me prestó un vestido blanco de playa con un sombrero y unas gafas, me recogí el cabello en una coleta y salimos… el traje de baño de Alice era color rosa pálido, le sentaba muy bien…

Salimos de la habitación y todos nos dirigimos a la habitación del mellizo de Alice como es que se llamaba?... Edward… estaba muy feliz pues ya tenía nuevos amigos.

*****************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO****************************************************

**Hola chicos, lo prometido es deuda, aqui les traigo el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia, pero no crean que ya van a vivir felices por siempre bla bla bla porque despues de esto sigue algo muy triste :.( pero bueno, los dejo a su critero, muchisimas gracias por su reviews a:**

**Vale-Misty Cullen**

**auraazul123**

**no saben cuanto me anima, me alegra que les allá gustado la historia... no creo poder subir el capitulo 4 de amor a primera vista pero tratare ok?**

**Buenos los dejo, nos estamos leyendo...**

**Monika Cullen **

******Besitos!**


	3. Sucesos Inesperados

3. Sucesos Inesperados:

Caminamos un par de pasillos para llegar al ascensor, bajamos dos pisos para llegar a las habitaciones numero 300, la del mellizo de mi nueva amiga era la 304, así que pasamos tres puertas hasta llegar a nuestro destino, nos paramos al frente y Alice dio un paso para tocar el timbre Tin-Ton esperamos unos segundos pero nadie atendió, Alice con una mueca de desesperación volvió a timbrar, pero de nuevo, el silencio, toco la puerta muy fuerte, pero adentro no se escucho ni un ruido… esperamos unos minutos hasta que Alice con un pequeño bramido comenzó a timbrar como loca le pegaba con sus diminutos puños a la puerta, hasta que por fin alguien abrió la puerta, era un chico alto, con los músculos bien definidos, su cabello era color cobrizo, un color que jamás había visto en alguien, cuando Alice me dijo que tenía un mellizo pensé que tenía el pelo negro como ella, pero ahora veía que no, sus ojos eran de color verde, como su hermana, pero más intensos, traía una toalla sostenida en su cintura por su mano, su cabello estaba goteando, se veía muy sexy, era extremadamente guapo, no creo poder adivinar la sonrisa estúpida que tomo posesión de mi rostro, solo lo podía ver a él, era como un adonis, y me quite las gafas de sol que tenía puestas inconscientemente pero de repente algo sucedió, el chico soltó el agarre de su toalla y Pom! Se le vio todo, yo me puse roja como un tomate, no sabía qué hacer, si salir corriendo, si taparme los ojos, quería bajar la vista pero era muy difícil, había algo que no me dejaba, pero me esforcé y mire hacia el suelo, vi como unas manos tomaban rápidamente la toalla y la ponía de nuevo alrededor de su cintura, entro de nuevo a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo… no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza... pero lo hice cuando Alice dijo:

_Vaya, vaya bellita, como que te gusta mirar a los hombres desnudos… -_Me puse pálida… que le pasaba a Alice? Porque rayos estaba diciendo eso, de repente sentí mis mejillas arder, y supe que estaban más rojas que cuando Edward estaba allí… no sabía que decir, quería desquitarme, negar por completo esas palabras, pero no me hallaba, Alice me miraba pícaramente con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Jasper y Rosalie se reían a carcajada limpia , iba responder pero de repente la puerta se volvió a abrir, y salió Edward, pero la diferencia ahora es que estaba vestido con una pantaloneta y un polo azul oscuro, mi color favorito.

EDWARD POV:

Estaba recostado en mi cama, como odiaba este viaje, yo no quería venir, preferiría mil veces estar en casa sentado sin hacer nada que en una tonta playa con muchachas sin vergüenza, nunca he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas, y no es porque no sea guapo, considero que si lo soy, pero es que siempre se lanzan sobre mi esas cualquieras, que lo único que quieren es pasar una noche conmigo, siempre he deseado un amor limpio, puro, donde lo único que importe es el amor que no tenemos, que sea una chica inteligente, con la que pueda hablar, que me escuche, y que me quiera… no me importa si es fea, aunque me gustaría que fuera linda para mí lo más importante es la belleza interior, que sea una chica noble, de buenos sentimientos, pero para estas fechas, ya no hay, pero seguía pensando, en mis padres, en mi hermana y que tendría que defenderla de esos chicos malos, nunca la he dejado tener novio, siempre los espanto, al parecer busco lo mismo para mi hermana… pero tampoco existen los príncipes azules. Seguí pensando, mi mente se lleno de toda clase de cosas, me sentí tan agobiado que decidí ir a darme una ducha, entre en el agua caliente que relajo mis músculos, se sentía tan bien, me quede ahí con los ojos cerrados, hasta que escuché como golpeaban mi puerta fuertemente así que me puse la toalla y Salí, abrí la puerta y mire el rostro de todos lo que estaban allí, mire a mi hermana, y me di cuenta que ella era la que estaba tocando… mire a Rosalie y a Jasper y después vi el rostro más hermoso que había visto, era más o menos bajita, era muy blanca, y su cabello era de un lindo color castaño lo tenía recogido, tenía unas gafas de sol que no me permitían ver sus ojos, y odie esas gafas, pues los ojos son las ventanas del alma…. La seguí observando por unos segundos hasta que levanto su mano derecha y se la llevo a las gafas, las tomo y se las quito, me quede impactado, esos hermosos y brillantes ojos color chocolate, hasta que vi como su rostro tomo un tono muy rojo, se veía adorable, pero no sabía porque sus mejillas habían tomado ese lindo color carmesí, hasta que mire, se me había caído la toalla, no sé en qué momento la solté, estaba tan concentrado que no me di cuenta cuando sucedió… no sabía qué hacer… mira de nuevo la chica tenia la mirada baja pero aun se veía en sus mejillas ese color rojo intenso, me agache recogí la toalla y me la puse de nuevo, me dio tanta pena que decidí entrar y cerré la puerta de un tirón… adentro de mi habitación aclare mis pensamientos, pero no resultaba fácil, porque en mis pensamientos solo estaba ese rostro, quería salir y verla de nuevo, así que fui hacia mi armario y saque lo primero que encontré… que fue un polo y una pantaloneta, me lo puse en tiempo record y camine rápidamente hacia la puerta, la abrí y ahí estaba de nuevo esa linda chica.

Alice inmediatamente me dijo:

_Hermanito quieres ir a la playa? Ya estamos listos.-_En verdad no quería ir, pero solo pensar en el hecho de conocer mejor a esa chica acepte.

_Mmm Ok, espérenme un momento voy a traer mis cosas…._

_Ok –_Dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, entre a mi habitación saque un pequeño maletín, metí una toalla, un bronceador y otra pantaloneta, me eche la mochila al hombro y Salí, nos dirigimos al ascensor, Alice iba primero con Rosalie y Jasper, así que me quede atrás para poder hablar con la chica, cuando estuve al lado de ella le dije:

_Hola, soy Edward, y tu eres? –_Trate de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero era un poco difícil teniéndola al lado.

_B…Bella _–Estaba tartamudeando! Al parecer estaba tan nerviosa como yo.

_Vaya que lindo nombre Bella –_Era un hermoso nombre, y le hacía honores.

_Gracias _– Dijo mientras sonreirá cálidamente. Llegamos al ascensor y bajamos, salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a la playa, eran las 11:00am era un día caluroso y el sol quemaba, cuando estábamos en la playa, corrimos para alcanzar unas sillas vacías, eran 5, preciso para los que estábamos, pusimos nuestras pertenencias en ellas para indicar que eran nuestras, cuando termine de depositar mis cosas, me quite la camisa rápidamente, corrí al agua y me tire haciendo mojar a Bella y Alice que venían detrás de mí, aun seguían con sus vestidos, pero entonces Alice se lo quito y vino al agua, Bella dudo un poco pero cuando vio que Rosalie se acercaba con Jasper, se lo quito, era un traje de color azul oscuro, le quedaba hermoso a Bella, no podía dejar de verla con un bobo hasta que Alice que se encontraba al lado mío dijo:

_Jam! Cuidado se te salen los ojos hermanito! –_Me puse rojo, así que me metí debajo del agua para que Bella no me viera nade rápidamente tenía demasiada vergüenza… de repente oí gritos, me asuste, quizás había un tiburón cerca, así que saque mi cabeza rápidamente… los gritos eran de Alice, me voltee hacia ella, estaba mirando hacia el agua desesperadamente, entonces vi a alguien chapotear como si se estuviera ahogando, y me di cuenta de que era Bella, pensé que era un juego, pero la preocupación de Alice y el shock de Rosalie y Jasper me hicieron reaccionar, nade extremadamente rápido, estaba tan cansado, pero eso no importaba… no entendía porque Jasper no se movía, pero no me dio tiempo de pensar pues ya estaba donde había visto a Bella, me sumergí y la busque… ahí estaba , inconsciente cayendo al vacio, estire mi mano y la agarre trayéndola a donde estaba, cuando la tenía en mis brazos me dedique a salir del agua, ya estaba en la superficie, mantuve la cabeza de Bella bien afuera para evitar que tragara más agua, me dirigí hacia la arena y cuando estuve allí deposite a Bella suavemente… Alice se tiro encima de ella mientras le pegaba pequeñas cachetadas para que despertara, la corrí con mi brazo para que me dejara estar cerca de Bella… tenía que hacer algo, mi padre me había hecho tomar unas clases de salvavidas para ayudar a Alice en caso de algo, repase lo que me habían enseñado, tenía que darle respiración boca a boca! Como rayos lo haría! Pero era eso o dejar que se muriera, sin pensarlo dos veces lo hice, me lance sobre sus labios… eran dulces, muy dulces, estaba disfrutando ese beso, Bella era tan linda, en unos segundos vi como abría los ojos tranquilamente, sabía que era hora de parar, aunque no quería así lo hice, Bella se sentó y saco todo el agua que tenia almacenado en sus pulmones tosiendo, miro a Alice que tenia la mirada baja no sé por qué razón, y después me miro a mi, en ese momento se puso tan roja, que pensé que sus mejillas iban a explotar, yo solo pude soltar una risita.

POV BELLA:

Vale, venir a esta playa fue una mala decisión, hubiera sido mejor la fiesta, apenas me había acordado de algo, no sabía nadar! Bueno lo que no sabía era flotar, podía nadar pero en lugares donde mis pies tocaran el suelo… y ahora me dirigía al mismísimo mar! Cuando íbamos a la piscina pública con mis papas, siempre Emmett se metía primero para inspeccionar si la piscina no estaba lo suficientemente llena para taparme, pero ahora Emmett no estaba para ayudarme, ni tampoco papa y mama, ni menos mis abuelitos, así que definitivamente no podía meterme hasta que alguien me hiciera el favor de inspeccionar el agua… mire hacia el agua, Alice estaba muerta de la risa, y vi que Edward estaba nadando muy rápido, alejándose de la orilla, vaya este chico sí que nadaba bien, parecía un profesional, como desearía nadar así, bueno, tuve la oportunidad, Emmett aprendió gracias a que estaban dando clases gratuitas de natación en la piscina pública, el asistió, yo solo fui un solo día. Recuerdo que mama nos aviso, tenía 6 años, pronto cumpliría los 7, estaba muy emocionada, siempre había querido ser como los nadadores que salen en la T.V, Emmett estaba igual, en esa noche no dormimos bien por pensar que sucedería mañana, pues las clases eran a las 9:00am, nos despertamos muy temprano, nos vestimos y mama nos empaco nuestros trajes de baño y toallas en una bolsa, a las 8:50 nos fuimos a la piscina que quedaba bastante cerca de la casa, llegamos y el instructor nos dijo que fuéramos a cambiarnos, salimos en unos minutos, ya habían llegado bastantes niños que se disponían a cambiarse, a los 5 minutos dijeron que nos metiéramos al agua, era una de aprendizaje, muy chiquita, el agua me llegaba a la cintura, considerando que tenía 6 años y que no soy muy alta que digamos. Nos enseñaron unos tips para nadar, y unos cuantos movimientos, nos dieron un descanso Salí con Emmett a comer el emparedado que mama nos mando, de repente llego Jacob, un amigo de la infancia, muy simpático, que por cierto no sé donde rayos este. Me dijo que si lo acompañaba, me iba a mostrar como nadaba en la piscina onda, yo lo seguí, estábamos en el borde cuando sentí que alguien me empujo al agua, yo no sabía nadar, sentí que me estaba hundiendo, fue una sensación horrible, estaba luchando inútilmente contra el agua, cuando sentí que no podía mas, alguien me agarro sacándome del agua, y en unos segundos ya estaba sentada tosiendo fuertemente, cuando estaba mejor le pregunte a Jacob que había pasado, el me dijo que la odiosa de Lauren Mallory era la que me había empujado, y que él me había salvado. Por esa razón nunca más regrese a esas clases, tenia miedo de que Lauren hiciera lo mismo y que no estuviera Jake para ayudarme. Tenía que decirle a Alice que no podía entrar, pero entonces sentí como alguien me empujaba, fue casi lo mismo que cuando tenía 6, trate de tocar el piso, pero no podía, me estaba hundiendo! Chapotee lo que pude, luche contra todo para tratar de salir, pero no pude, me canse demasiado como para seguir, si me iba a morir algún día no había problema de que fuera ahora… aunque extrañaría a mis abuelitos, estaría con mi familia en el cielo, si es que puedo ir allá, sentía como todo el agua iba entrando, sentía paz, tal vez morir no fuera tan malo como pensé, pero de pronto sentí que alguien me jalaba y me tomaba en brazos, después sentí como me depositaban en algo reconfortante, pensé que ya estaba en el cielo, y… sentí como algo suave y cálido tocaba mis labios, me estaban besando! Eso era! Definitivamente estaba en el cielo, ese beso no podría provenir de alguien que no fuera un ángel, estaba feliz, sentía corrientes eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, y… en ese momento me sentí con la capacidad de abrir los ojos, lo hice tranquilamente esperando encontrar a ese ángel que me llevaría con mi familia, pero me asombro que al abrir los ojos vi el cielo azul, oí el sonido de las olas, y vi a Edward… alto!... Edward me estaba besando! Estaba viva! Pero mi dicha no duro mucho pues después de unos segundos se separo de mí, yo me senté, mire a Alice esta se encontraba mirando directamente la arena, mire hacia el otro lado y ahí estaba Edward mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordé lo que acababa de pasar, toda mi sangre subió a mis mejillas, estaba tan roja como un tomate pero bien maduro! Nunca había tenido mi rostro así en estos 15 años de vida.

******************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO*****************************************************

**Hola chicos! no me maten.. plis! se que prometi este capitulo hace una semana pero he estado muy ocupadita, pero hoy hice un esfuerzo y actualize! bueno quiero decirles primero que perdonen la falta de redacción y ortografia en los otros capitulos, a veces se me fue una letra o peor se la quite! es que cuando subo mis capitulos no los puedo leer, apenas tengo tiempo de subirlos... pero de ahora en adelante los leere toditos... Bueno pues quiero agradecer a:**

**Vale-Misty Cullen por su hermoso review que me alegro el dia, y pues si, no te deberias de alegrar, y en cuanto sus abuelitos, no te puedo prometer dada *_* ok si soy un poco mala muajajaja.**

**Ahora si hablemos un poquitin del capitulo Haaa! a que no les dio risa.. se le cayo la toalla! xD... me da risa cuando Bella se ahoga... y Alice tan intrepida... hermanito cuidado se te salen los ojos... ese pedazito me mato! si, me considerarían una maníaca por reirme de mis propias cosas... pero así soy yo :D**

**Bueno para dejarlos tranquilos ya quiero darle las gracias a mi prima Lina que me hizo el favor de leer el capitulo y corregir los problemas de redaccion y autografia... te quiero primis!**

**Monica Cullen**

**Besitos vampiricos para todos! mua!**


	4. Dia en el agua

4. Día en el agua

POV BELLA

Deje de mirar a Edward, mis mejillas aun ardían, pero había algo que me preocupaba, quien me había empujado? Pensé en preguntar pero como que Alice leyó mi mente porque se lanzo a la arena y dijo:

_-Lo siento tanto Bella! no fue mi intención hacerte ahogar! Porque no me dijiste que no sabias nadar? Bella por favor perdóname… solo quería que te divirtieras pero casi te termino matando…_

_- Tranquila Alice… sé que no fue tu intención… _

_-Enserio me perdonas Bells? –_Su mirada se lleno de esperanza-

-_Claro eres mi amiga… _

_- Gracias! –_Dio un salto hacia mí y me abrazo muy fuerte… casi me ahoga de nuevo, me hizo acordar de los abrazos de oso que me daba Emmett, lo extrañaba tanto. Cuando termino el abrazo pregunte:

_-Donde están Rose y Jasper?_

_- Pues Rosalie vio a unas personas buceando, estaban viendo los arrecifes, ese siempre ha sido su sueño así que obligo a Jasper a ir a buscar con ella el lugar donde alquilan los trajes y eso…._

_-mmm ya veo… los arrecifes son bonitos. –_Uno de mis sueños también había sido observar los corales y arrecifes… pero debía de ser muy costoso, no tenía dinero para pagarlo… Edward me saco de mis ensoñaciones cuando dijo:

- _Bella te gustaría ir a ver los arrecifes? –_Claro que quería, pero no contaba con el dinero suficiente..

_- ya quisiera, pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo… _

_- Eso no importa Bella, nosotros pagamos… -_Que como! A este chico que le pasa! Como se le ocurre que voy a aceptar!

- _Hay por Dios Edward! Como crees! _

_- Si! Acepta Bella, tómalo como un regalo por empujarte! –_Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

_- Claro que no Alice, ya te perdone… y no hare que gasten dinero en mi… _- Alice iba a decir algo cuando llegaron corriendo Rosalie y Jasper, la primera tenía unas entradas en su manos y sonreía abiertamente mientras que Jasper se veía exhausto.

- _Chicos a que no se imaginan!_

_- Que paso Rose –_Dijo Alice entusiasmada…

- _Encontré boletos para entrar a ver los arrecifes! No saben cuánto me ha costado conseguirlos!_

_- Cuanto te han costado conseguirlos? –_Dijo Jasper sarcásticamente-_ Yo fui el que le rogué al tipo ese para que nos vendiera esos boletos, lo que pasa es que llegamos al primer puesto pero ya se habían acabado, al parecer había otro lugar pero no sabíamos dónde estaba, así que Rose me hizo caminar por toda la playa y cuando llegamos nos dijeron que se habían acabado también, nos dimos la vuelta para volver cuando Rosalie vio unos boletos encima del escritorio del señor… pero el dijo que estaban reservados, y me puso a rogarle, hasta me arrodillé para que me las diera, pero no resulto así que Rose comenzó a usar sus encantos y nos los dio._

_- Vaya! –_Dijimos Edward, Alice y yo a la vez. Sabía que dentro de esos boletos no había ninguno para mi… así que me levante y dije:

_- Bueno chicos me voy, ya me dio bastante hambre, iré a almorzar, disfruten el paseo… nos vemos!_

Me disponía a irme cuando Edward me tomo de la muñeca y me dio la vuelta mientras decía:  
>-<em>A donde crees que vas? Nos vas a ir a los arrecifes?<em>

_-Ya te dije que no tengo dinero Edward…_

_- Y quien dijo que tienes que pagar? Ya tenemos tu boleto –_Agrego Rosalie- estaba confundida y sorprendida, quien gastaría quien sabe cuánto dinero en alguien como yo? Lo aceptaría si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida o algo, pero apenas los conocía hace unas horas.

-_Enserio? No tenían que hacer esto, por mi no hay problema si lo quieren devolver…_

_- NO! – _Dijo Edward casi gritando- _Bueno… quiero decir que nos gustaría que nos acompañaras…_

_- Si Bella, ven –_Dijo Alice emocionada, yo también estaba emocionada…

-_Pues entonces si –_Dije con una gran sonrisa.

-_Haa qué emoción! Vamos!_

Nos pusimos en marcha, cuando llegamos al lugar nos dieron los trajes, nos los pusimos en segundos, y el señor nos llevo al lugar donde nos tiraríamos a nadar, y hay recordé de nuevo que no sabía nadar! Como rayos vería los arrecifes? Tenía tanque, pero como me movería? Cuando nos disponíamos a entrar al agua dije de repente:

_No! No puedo hacerlo! –_Me había asustado, se veía tan hondo.

_Porque Bella? –_Pregunte Alice mientras fruncía el seño.

_Porque yo no sé nadar, no lo recuerdan? –_Dije esto mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

_Que! Bella enserio no sabes nadar? –_Pregunto Rosalie sorprendida.

_Ya cállate Rosalie, déjala en paz! –_Dijo Edward mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

_Ok chicos, no peleen, Bella no sabe nadar, tiene tanque pero no se podrá mover y disfrutar, así que alguien llevara a Bella de la mano, quien se apunta?... –_Dijo Alice y antes de que pudiera protestar Edward grito:  
><em>YO! Bueno, me gustaría ayudar a Bella.<em>

_Ok, gracias Ed, por eso eres mi mellizo, te quiero! –_Dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a Edward y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Después Edward se acerco a mi, me tomo de la mano y susurro:  
><em>Tranquila Bells, estarás bien, solo no me sueltes ok? –<em>Al parecer había notado mi nerviosismo.

_Gracias Edward, pero no disfrutaras del paseo por mi culpa, no podrás verlos bien, soy solo una carga, mejor sería que me devolviera…_

_No Bella, no eres una carga, te quiero ayudar y no te dejare ir, ven vamos a tirarnos. –_Hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que los demás ya estaban bajo el agua, Edward apretó su agarre y nos lanzamos, tenía miedo, no podía respirar, pensaba que si lo hacía me ahogaría, pero ya me estaba faltando el aire, si lo sé, soy un poco idiota, sentía que me iba a desmayar abrí mis ojos que no abría desde que estaba en la superficie y vi a Edward enfrente de mi tratando de explicarme algo, estaba preocupado, como yo no respondía me jalo y estaba subiendo a la superficie, pero decidí respirar, no dejaría que se tuviera que salir por mi culpa, y para mi sorpresa mi nariz no se lleno de agua, era asombroso, cuando Edward vio que ya estaba mejor se relajo, me guio hacia unos orales, observamos los peces, las plantas, todo era tan hermoso, quería quedarme allí para siempre y mejor con el hermoso chico que estaba a mi lado, podía ver a Rosalie y a Alice, estaban nadando junto a Jasper y observaban algo con mucha curiosidad, quería saber que era, así que le señale a Edward y el me guio hasta ellos, cuando llegamos, vi que lo que ellos observaban con tanta atención era un pequeño pez naranja atorado entre una planta, se movía rápidamente tratando de salir, pero no funcionaba, no entendía porque no ayudaban al pobre animalito, si ellos no lo hacían lo haría yo, me acerque hacia el pez, y lo tome suavemente con mi mano mientras que con la otra trataba de liberar las plantas que lo hacían sufrir, después de un minuto o dos intentando, lo pude hacer, solté a el pez, que nado rápidamente y se perdió en las lejanías, nadamos por un buen rato, y los chicos me miraban con admiración, no entendía porque, después se acabo el tiempo y salimos del agua, cuando nos quitamos nuestros trajes Alice dijo:  
><em>Bella! eres increíble, como tuviste las agallas de ayudar a ese pez?<em>

_De que hablas Alice, es solo un pequeño animal que necesitaba ayuda…_

_Lo se, pero yo no sería capaz de hacerlo, me da miedo, al igual que a Rosalie y a Jasper, y creo que a Edward._

_Jajaja, pues creo que soy buena… -_Todo el camino los chicos anduvieron preguntando que como lo había hecho, que era una gran persona y tantas cosas más, en verdad me asombraba tanto alboroto solo porque ayude a un simple pez cuando llegamos al hotel pude oler la comida del restaurante y mi estomago hambriento rugió, lastimosamente no podía comer de esa deliciosa comida, pues, mis abuelos estaban pasando por una pequeña crisis económica, pero habían logrado juntar el dinero para mi viaje, y lograron pagar a un pequeño restaurante un poco alejado del hotel los almuerzos. los chicos siguieron, pasamos por el restaurante y se dirigieron a él, yo seguí a mi habitación pero antes de poder subirme al ascensor Edward me alcanzo:

_-Hey Bella, no vienes a almorzar con nosotros?_

_-Lo siento Edward… tengo mis almuerzos pagados en otro restaurante._

_-Ammmm ya veo, dime cual es para ir a ese…_

_-No creo que quieras comer hay, es muy chiquito y además está un poco lejos…_

_-Entonces ven a comer con nosotros… -_Es que este chico no entendía que no tenía dinero?

_-No tengo dinero… -_Dije secamente.

_- Hay Bella, cuando entenderás, bueno, ven… _

_- Edward ya han gastado mucho en mi! –_ Lo interrumpí, no iba a dejar que gastara mas en mi.

_- Eso no es nada… ya lo pagaras –_Me guiño un ojo, y decidí ir, llegamos al restaurante los demás ya estaban en una mesa, Edward les estiro la mano y me llevo a la fila, pidió pollo con champiñones y una gaseosa, yo pedi lo mismo, nos fuimos a sentar, comimos alegremente entre chistes y bromas hasta que Alice saco a relucir un tema que me llamo la atención:

_- Bueno chicas, mañana vamos al centro comercial para comprar nuestros vestidos para la fiesta…_

_- Hay si! Será grandiosa! – Dijo _Rose, mientras aplaudía asuste, de que fiesta están hablando? Quería preguntar pero no me pareció correcto, pero Alice pareció leer mis pensamientos:  
>-<em>Bella, se que te preguntaras cual fiesta, verdad? Bueno… haremos una fiesta de 15 años para todos! Así que tenemos que comprar los vestidos y trajes… será el viernes, faltan 2 días y será grandiosa! –<em>Alto! Mi cerebro no lograba procesar que era lo que estaba diciendo la pequeña duende, yo no podía estar en esa fiesta! No tenía dinero… como pude me las arregle para decir:  
><em>No Alice, no puedo, sabes cuánto costara un vestido de quinceañera? No puedo… no tengo dinero, disculpa.<em>

_Aich! Tontita, nosotros pagamos el vestido y todos los gastos!_

_Que como! Claro que no, no pueden pagar por eso, saben cuánto dinero costara? No puedo aceptarlo…_

_Si lo harás…_

_No Alice no lo hare –_Quería cumplir con mi palabra pero no pude, Alice puso esos ojitos de cachorrito y me termino convenciendo, seguimos almorzando cuando terminamos nos fuimos a descansar, excepto Alice que dijo que tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas. Ya eran las 6:00 de la tarde, estaba mirando en el balcón de mi cuarto mirando el hermoso atardecer, esto era maravilloso, ver el cielo teñido de ese hermoso naranja, iluminando el mar, la brisa soplando mi rostro, era un sueño, nunca pensé cumplirlo pero aquí estaba, aunque mi corazón no podía estar en completa felicidad, disfrutaba los momentos como este, donde podía vivir mi vida. Un toque a la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, rápidamente fui a ver quién era, como lo sospechaba era Alice, no había venido a la habitación desde que salimos del almuerzo, al salude, inmediatamente dijo que si quería ir a la fogata, que era donde contábamos historias, yo ni corta ni perezosa acepte, en unos minutos estábamos alrededor del fuego mientras anochecía, charlamos con los demás chicos, reímos, nos divertimos tanto, todo era perfecto, después de 4 horas de chistes y bromas nos fuimos a dormir, tenía que descansar mañana tendría un día agotador, odiaba ir de compras, y peor cuando yo no iba a pagar mis cosas, pero estaba bien, se sentia bien tener amigos.

**********************************************************FIN DEL CAPITULO***************************************************

**Hola chikis, aquí les traigo el 4 capitulo, ya lo tenia escrito desde hace muchos días, pero no me había dado ganas de subirlo, si soy malvada juaaaaaaa, pero es que me estaba leyendo unos fis y casi no me despego... Ok espero que les guste este capi, por favor dejen su hermosisimo review... =)**

**Muchisisimas Gracias a:**

**Vale-Misty Cullen - Ok no te **haré** sufrir tanto, pero si les pasa algo malo... Ok mejor me callo :x**

**Besitos vampiricos!**

**Monika Cullen**


End file.
